Partitioned database tables provide some advantages but also result in additional complexity over non-partitioned tables. For example, the queries for dealing with partitioned tables can be more complex than those for non-partitioned tables. Further, query optimization and query execution must deal with the added complexity resulting from querying partitioned tables, thus detracting from the benefits.